


Our Family Is Different

by JaxxisaMyHeroFan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gay, How Do I Tag, Humor, I suck I'm sorry in advance, Light Angst, No underage ANYTHING in my household, Slow Updates, True Blood References, Twilight AU, been waiting to say that, no beta we die like men, uh fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxxisaMyHeroFan/pseuds/JaxxisaMyHeroFan
Summary: "What if I'm the bad guy?""Then I guess I go for the bad boy type, huh?""I could hurt you.""You won't. I trust you.""Your faith in me is remarkable but misplaced.""Just accept it."Or the gay Twilight AU of NCT that no one asked for.





	1. Background

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm also currently working on my other fic Here Comes NCT, but the updates are really slow and since I have a lot done for this fic cuz I've been waiting to make this, I'm gonna post the info chapter tonight and the first story chapter tomorrow. 
> 
> I don't know why but I wanted to make a vampire au for NCT. Specifically a Twilight version.

[ ](https://ibb.co/LgctbKN)

Groups and other idols that will eventually make appearances in this fic:

[ ](https://ibb.co/4YtMY5R)

Infinite

[ ](https://ibb.co/ZcmsjLV)

Fx

[ ](https://ibb.co/xJjVqYV)

Got7

[ ](https://ibb.co/19zj5Bk)

Red Velvet

[ ](https://ibb.co/wMMGM3v)

Holland

[ ](https://ibb.co/rkhSG3p)

Sunmi

[ ](https://ibb.co/VqZz1L3)

Super Junior

I did not add Kangin since I don’t actually know what’s going on with him right now andthe status of his hiatus but maybe later I’ll add him in.

I added Saeun since she and Sungmin are married and I genuinely really like her and wanna fit in some real life relationshipswhere I can.

Obviously I didn’t add Kibum and Sulli since they left Super Junior and Fx officially but also because I don’t really know much about them and I wanna try to keep their personalities faithful to them in a way, y’know? It’s fanfiction so they can be however we want really but I wanna have somewhat how they are though or how we think they are.

I know Henry actually just left SM but how about?? It’s a Fanfic?? So nah??? Lol but I really wanted him to be a part of Suju for this. I also know Hangeng left but Heechul needs him for this Fanfic so he gon stay.

I put Tao with Zhoumi because 1) they’re actually good friends and make great music together and 2) I think they could legit be brothers in another life soooo they’re brothers here.

Also pretty sure Hoya left Infinite but all of the fanfics I’ve read so far have had him in it so I decided to add him. Plus he’s adorable and so sweet, how could I not?

Backstories:

Taeil turned Taeyong after he found him dying of a an incurable sickness a long time ago. They’re like father and son in a way. They both look out for everyone else since they started this coven, this _family_ together

Taeil is quiet and often shy, preferring to let Taeyong be the official leader of the coven. Taeyong will always come to him for advice though and the older vampire gets the ultimate say on important things regarding their family.

[ ](https://ibb.co/WvwCVNP)

Taeyong considers Taeil to be a father figure for him and he respects him greatly. He cares for everyone equally and is almost never seen without Jaehyun by his side.

[ ](https://ibb.co/2Mz56sk)

Jaehyun is a kind soul who was a soldier during the Civil War. He had been one of the many bodies on the battlefield in the aftermath except he was still alive, albeit dying. He laid on the ground unable to move for what must've been hours before Taeil and Taeyong found him, having smelled all the blood.

After Taeil turned him, Jaehyun joined their little family and quickly took a liking to Taeyong. They became mates and have been inseparable since.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Kw7P310)

The next one to join the family was Yuta. One night when Taeyong had been picked up by Jaehyun to go home (traveling with a person back then since there weren’t a lot of cars also helped them blend in more), they passed by a small area of woods near the village they were in and couldn’t help but hear soft cries coming from the area.

When they went to investigate, they found a young man thrashing on the ground. Smelling the blood from his wrist and neck, it was clear he had been bitten by a vampire and left there.

Taeyong had Jaehyun stay with Yuta and he sped home to get Taeil and returned with the older man, the three deciding to stay and help the young man as he transformed. They eventually found out he was Japanese and had been in Korea on a trip when he was attacked by a man who bit him and ran off, though not before almost draining his blood.

Taeil offered him a place in their coven and promised that they would protect each other. He became a constant source of energy and his smile never ceased to brighten any of his new family members’ days.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Z1K8v9P)

Doyoung was next. Jaehyun found him in an alley many years later. He had been beaten nearly to death and couldn’t walk. Jaehyun sped back to the house and got Taeil (too scared to risk turning the man by himself) whose expression immediately softened when he saw how shaken the younger vampire was. When he saw Doyoung, he just had to help him.

Almost immediately after he turned, he seemed to cling to Taeil. It was no surprise when they became mates. Taeyong was so excited since he had felt bad the older seemed to have no romantic interests. He didn’t want his hyung to be lonely.

Doyoung can be kind of quiet sometimes but he always lets his opinion be known and he’s usually seen with Taeil.

[ ](https://ibb.co/1zZC4ht)

The next one to join was Johnny. He had actually been turned by one of Taeyong and Taeil’s old friends, Seulgi. She had found him also dying of a type of cancer that couldn’t be cured. And chemo hadn’t even been a thing at this point, so Seulgi had taken the giant teddy bear in. She didn’t know if he’d fit in too well with her coven though so she contacted Taeyong and asked if he could join theirs.

After meeting with him and seeing how shy and adorable the hulking mass of a man had been, he joined their family. He quickly became friends with Doyoung and Jaehyun and looked at them as brother figures.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Bg6q2kF)

The next one to join was Sicheng. And Renjun, actually. The two brothers were from China and had come to Korea only to get caught by some bad people that basically turned Sicheng into a private prostitute for their gang. Renjun was younger so his brother managed to make a deal so he wouldn’t have to do anything.

One day Yuta found Sicheng outside in an alley with Renjun hugging and shivering.

It’s unknown why he felt the need to help them so badly when there were lots of humans who needed help all over but Taeyong now says that Yuta’s eyes light up whenever he’s with Sicheng so he must've just felt something drawing him to him.

He sat with the two brothers and spoke to them, saying that he could help them but he would have to turn them. And he even warned them of the pain they would feel at first.

Sicheng and Renjun agreed so neither would have to suffer anymore.

[ ](https://ibb.co/XkP8sKh)

Now the youngest in the group (for now) everyone doted on Renjun and treated him as their baby. He absolutely adored everyone but he mostly clung to Sicheng and Yuta. And he was ecstatic when finding out that his brother and Yuta had become mates. Yuta was so gentle and patient with Sicheng, giving him affectionate nicknames such as “Winwin” and “Winko.”

Taeil almost cried when he walked in on Yuta and Sicheng slow dancing in their newly shared bedroom.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Qczvk3D)

(Think of that when thinking about them dancing :) ^^

Funny enough, the next person to join ended up becoming Renjun’s mate. Siwon, one of the coven’s older friends and mentors, had found a young teen when working a shift in the hospital. The kid said his name was Jaemin and he was sad and not because he was dying but because he didn’t have any family that wanted to be there with him. He had told his father and mother that he liked other boys and not girls…and they fully left him in the care of the hospital.

Siwon’s heart broke and he couldn’t bring himself to leave him. He explained things to him and turned him as soon as he could, taking him back with him.

The Nct house would definitely fit him better than the Super Junior one would. So after contacting Taeil and Taeyong, Jaemin officially joined their family and Siwon visited every now and then to see how Jaemin was.

Renjun and Jaemin, being the youngest two, quickly became friends and eventually became mates. Sicheng nearly cried when he found out his brother was finally growing up while Yuta just gave him a pat on the back and told Jaemin he had better take of “Injunnie”, everyone’s affectionate nickname for Renjun.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ygHHbrm)

The next people to join was a trio of young men. Kun, his little brother Chenle, and Ten, a Thai vampire that had been visiting a friend in China when he had been attacked by a small group of drunk men.

He didn’t like to speak about what happened but it was obvious it left a really big impact on his mind, though he was doing better now.

Kun found him and helped him, thus bringing him into their family.

Once the group officially joined Nct, Ten and Johnny became fast friends. Johnny was quite literally a gentle giant and he offered Ten safety and patience, something he desperately needed. It surprised absolutely no one when the two became mates.

[ ](https://ibb.co/F8B968m)

It’s not known how Kun and Chenle became vampires, same with Taeil. But once joining the Nct coven, it didn’t matter. They all fit it in well and Kun acted as another mother/father figure to the younger members.

[ ](https://ibb.co/5FBtP0z)

Chenle was an absolute sweetheart and could almost be as bright as Yuta. As expected, the Japanese vampire got along great with the younger Chinese boy and enjoyed teaching him different things about Korean and Japanese culture. Sicheng also enjoyed spending time with the other Chinese members. (This picture shows Chenle smiling so brightly with Jisung, I had to use it ok?)

[ ](https://ibb.co/NYnbFw9)

Xiaojun joined next. After visiting his boyfriend (at the time) in Korea, the other guy that his partner had been cheating on him with cornered him one night. With a few of his friends. Taeil found Xiaojun when he followed the smell of blood. Similar to other times before.

Low and behold, Xiaojun joined the family and looked up to Taeil for saving him. In no time at all, he and Kun were mates. And Kun made sure to show him what it was like having a real, trustful, and loyal partner.

[ ](https://ibb.co/hf7WJzt)

Jungwoo and Lucas joined together. Jungwoo, one of the few vampires that had a gift (we’ll get into the others’ gifts later) had already seen them meeting the Nct coven.

Jungwoo had come from an abusive family and one night, he snuck out. He wasn’t trying to run away, he was too scared to do that. But he wanted to just sit outside and get air. He was kidnapped by a small vampire coven that was forcing one of the younger members to turn someone into a vampire as punishment. (If you get this reference, I LOVE YOU)

[ ](https://ibb.co/cTV3tVm)

Lucas was the vampire that had to turn him. He had killed a member of the coven for attacking a group of teenagers camping. He didn’t like humans being harmed for no reason. It was cruel and pointless. And he didn’t want any human to endure the pain of becoming a vampire either if they had a choice. Hence the reasoning for his specific punishment.

Once he unwillingly turned Jungwoo, the two became friends and after a short time, decided to leave the coven. They didn’t need to a part of a coven that hurt humans for sport, not even to feed. They realized Jungwoo had a gift as he started having short visions every now and then that allowed him to see into the future. He saw how he and Lucas became mates, though they were already on that path, and he saw them traveling and eventually joining Nct.

Long story short, they were welcomed additions to the family and quickly became adored by everyone. Lucas was basically a giant puppy that doted on Jungwoo and was loud when excited while Jungwoo was both a quiet angel and a flirty devil. But his flirting was usually simple compliments to make everyone feel better and anything actually serious or romantic was saved for his one and only Lucas.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4sv7Nn9)

Next was Mark and Jisung. Mark was 18 and Jisung was 16 when they were turned. They didn’t have a very bad home life or anything. They had a single mom who was widowed after the boys’ father died. She had a few boyfriends but none that were mean or cruel to them. And while she was a good woman, she wasn’t overly involved with her kids. Once Jisung turned 4, Mark practically raised him from there.

Coming home late one night had turned disastrous when a mugger showed up. Mark told Jisung to run while he got into a fight with the man. He was gonna run with him but the man made a comment about Jisung that made Mark see red. Since it was pouring (translation: storming) out and very dark, Jisung could barely see and didn’t realize they anywhere near a dock. Just before he would’ve fallen over the edge of the pier, something slammed into him and pulled him away from the edge at an inhuman speed.

(Think of the scene in Eclipse when Riley is running away from Victoria as the setting^^)

To shorten this story, Taeyong saved Jisung while Jaehyun went to Mark.

The mugger had already left and Mark was in bad shape. He had a stab wound in the side and he didn’t seem able to walk. Jaehyun made the choice to turn him and Taeyong explained everything to Jisung, giving the kid the choice to join them and his brother or forget anything he saw. (One of their members had a gift that would allow them to make him forget certain things anyway.) They’d help him get home regardless of his choice.

Jisung chose to go with his brother and their newfound family. After being turned, Jisung was the actual baby of the group, a year younger than Chenle. The two instantly became best friends and mates, though they hadn’t done anything but kiss yet. Even in vampire years, Jisung and Chenle were still young and they were in no rush to do anything. They had literally all the time in the world.

[ ](https://ibb.co/6HGyjxG)

Mark was incredibly grateful after being turned. While he didn’t enjoy everything about being a vampire, he was grateful for a big family that truly cared for him and his brother.

[ ](https://ibb.co/xM9pnK9)

Hendery and Jeno were next. Taeil and Taeyong were showing Mark and Jisung how to properly hunt when two friends came upon them by accident. The four vampires had been in the middle of feeding off a deer and didn’t sense the humans approaching. Jeno was curious and Hendery was terrified. Before they could run back, Taeil had sped in front of them and used his power to significantly calm them and make them listen.

They explained to them that they’d be killed for knowing of their existence by the more powerful vampires that kept order so they’d have to be turned if they wanted to, well, live.

[ ](https://ibb.co/ydV75yM)

Jeno was fascinated and enjoyed being part of a new family with his best friend. Hendery hadn’t really wanted to become a vampire but he also didn’t wanna leave Jeno alone or be killed for knowing of their existence. They both joined the family and it took some adjusting, but they were a part of the coven before they even realized it.

[ ](https://ibb.co/BLwR7sZ)

The last one to join was Yangyang. Two of the coven’s friends, Sunmi and Holland, had been passing through Germany when they came across a young man, an 18 or a 19 year old most likely, in a dark alley. He looked almost dead and after being drawn by the smell of his blood, they realized another vampire had fed from him and unknowingly and idiotically left him alive suffering. Sunmi, having better control when drinking human blood than Holland, turned him.

Yangyang was with them for a short amount of time before they introduced him to the Nct coven, a house that seemed to only expand. He joined and Sunmi and Holland, while already friends with the big family, visited more often to check up on Yangyang.

They were especially ecstatic when he and Hendery became mates and told him to make sure he took good care of their “little one”, a term of endearment they’d created for Yangyang.

[ ](https://ibb.co/tXqkDch)

Powers in NCT:

Taeil – has the ability to control emotions. Almost like an empath. Except besides feeling the emotions, he can make someone’s emotions fizzle out or become stronger.

If someone is having a panic or anxiety attack or is too angry, he can instantly calm them down.

Mark and Xiaojun – both have the ability to read minds. The only difference is that Xiaojun can communicate with someone through their mind. He can say something in his mind and whoever he aims it at will hear it in their head. Mark can only read other people’s minds.

Yuta – has the ability to control fire. He can produce fire from his fingertips and manipulate it. He can also warm his hands up to the point they’ll burn someone touching them without putting them on fire.

Sicheng – has the ability to shield himself from pain. After becoming a vampire, one day he had been sitting with Yuta while the older man was explaining stuff about their gifts and such. When Yuta created a small flame at his fingertip, Sicheng reached out and touched it. Yuta panicked for a second before realizing his partner hadn’t been hurt.

_“I think you might be a shield.” Yuta said quietly with wide eyes, looking at Sicheng’s hand for any damage._

_“A shield?” The younger male asked in confusion._

_“It’s like you have your own outer layer of protection against anything, even mind readers. I’ve read about it but I’ve never met anyone with it.”_

_Sicheng looked at his own hand for a moment._

_“Whoa.”_

Jaemin – has the ability to make someone see whatever he wants them to. He can create an illusion that only they can see. He can even make someone just see pitch blackness, essentially blinding them for however long he chooses.

Jungwoo – can get short glimpses and visions of the future from time to time. This ability can’t be controlled but he has learned to focus more and be calm when receiving a vision. At first, he would drop whatever he was holding and usually lose his footing while now he can stand straight long enough to sit down and can speak through the visions while still seeing them.

Ten – has the ability to take away someone’s memories. If he touches someone (usually he places his palm against their forehead) he can take away the memory of a certain event. He doesn't like to do it because he feels like it isn't his right to take a memory away from someone so he only ever uses his gift if his family is in danger.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small city, small school.
> 
> Would he actually make friends this time? God he hoped so. He couldn't deal with the bullying again.
> 
> ...In three days he'd start school.
> 
> He really hoped it didn't go too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnndd as I promised here's the offical first chapter! Not much happens but we see who our story is mainly about finally :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_I love my parents. I really do but…I’ve known for a long time that they would get a divorce. Abby and Suyin, incredible women and amazing parents. They had so much love for each other but after while it just kinda…fizzled out. And although I wish they could be happy together like any other kid would, I’m more happy to see them finally get a divorce and go towards being happier for themselves now. They keep in touch and it’s obvious they still care for each other but…they just weren’t meant to be together._

_My mama dates a lot but they’re all good people. She made a few good friends too, actually. My mom on the other hand…never quite wanted to find “the one” after the divorce so she’s still single but she’s content._

_Both my moms could speak fluent Korean and English. So when Mama stayed in Korea and Mom moved to the US, I was actually kinda surprised. They both went where they were more comfortable, I guess. I chose to stay in Korea for a while with Mama since, at the time, I had still been really bad at English and was more comfortable in Seoul._

_After living with her for a few years and only video chatting with Mom, I finally told Abby I couldn’t stand my high school and how homophobic everyone could be. Sexist? Nope. The girls at my school kicked absolute ass and were honestly blessings. Racist? Not really. No one seemed to care about what race or color you were. Even culture. You could do whatever for the most part. But the second anyone came out as a part of the LGBT+ community, forget it. I grew tired of it. I wasn’t even out to anyone at the school yet I still got bullied…I guess homophobes had really good gaydar._

_So for my junior and senior year and however long after that, I’d go to live with Suyin. I missed her. And I was glad I could spend some time with her. I had to admit that I’d miss Seoul. It’s where I was born and where I was raised. But maybe the U.S. wouldn’t be so bad. Although I’d miss the sun. Apparently Mom decided she liked the rain and dark gloomy skies when she moved._

_Luckily the school was only a week into it’s first semester so hopefully it wouldn’t be hard to catch up._

_Well my plane is gonna land soon. Guess I should get to it._

“Mom!” A tan teenager yelled as soon as he saw a certain middle-aged woman in the airport waiting for him.

“Haechannie!” She cried and wrapped her arms around him tightly as soon as he was in front of her.

“I missed you, honey. How was your flight? Everything okay? Mama doing alright?” She asked quickly and he laughed lightly.

“I’m fine, Mom. Mama is good. And everything went fine. I missed you too. How’s everything been here?” He asked and she smoothed down his hair affectionately before answering.

“It’s been okay. Quiet. I’m glad you’re here.” She said the last part quietly and sincerely and Haechan felt a frustrating tear gather in the corner of one eye.

He had truly missed being with his mom.

“Me too.” He admitted quietly.

“Ready to come see the house? I hope you like your room.” Suyin said with a hopeful little smile that had her son nodding along in agreement.

“I’ll like whatever you did, Mom.”

They walked out of the airport and headed toward a small gray car in the parking lot.

* * *

The drive to the house was comfortably quiet. It was already drizzling outside so there wasn’t any sun out.

_There’s only around 5,000 people in this whole city. My last school had more than that._ He thought to himself as they passed by the Welcome to Forks sign on the side of the road with the current population on it.

“You went light brown. I’m surprised.” Suyin’s voice startled him out of his thoughts and he turned to the driver side of the car to look at her in confusion.

“What?” He asked and she quickly gestured to his hair before returning her attention to the road.

“You dyed it light brown. Last time I saw you it was bright red.” She clarified and he looked at his own hair as much as he could, given how short it was.

“Yeah. It’s fading though. I might do something darker soon. What do you think?” He asked and she hummed in thought.

“I think you could pull it off.” She said with a grin as she made a left turn and drove down a small road that had a few houses on one side and the woods on the other.

She pulled into the driveway of a small house and once Haechan got out of the car, he took his time to really look at the house. It was simple but something about it just seemed right for his mom. He liked it.

“It’s small but it’s nice. Come on, I’ll show you your room and everything.” Suyin said as she pulled his luggage from the trunk, helping him carry it inside.

“I…wasn’t sure what color you’d like for your bed so I went with red, orange and brown since you’ve always liked those colors. The walls are gray right now but I figured once you’re all settled in we could paint them another color if you want.” Suyin said awkwardly and Haechan picked up on her nervousness.

_She tried really hard…_ He thought to himself guiltily. His mom had tried really hard to make him feel welcome since they hadn’t been together in a long time. Even though it was still awkward, her effort was endearing and he wasn’t going to let it go to waste.

“It’s perfect, Mom. Thank you, really. Don’t worry about anything else for now.” He said with a small smile, getting an affectionate pat on the cheek.

“Thank you, honey.” She said gratefully and looked around for a moment before speaking again.

“Okay! I’ll, uh, go see what to make for dinner. I don’t wanna suffocate you. If you need anything, I’ll be downstairs.” And with that, she left the room.

_Honestly, it was a blessing that Suyin didn’t hover over me. She was always there for me but she wasn’t crazy overprotective._

Haechan turned around and flopped backwards onto his bed.

Small city, small school. Would he actually make friends this time? God he hoped so. He couldn’t deal with the bullying again.

In three days he’d start school.

He really hoped it didn’t go too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too bad. I'm definitely going to go back to some chapters after a while and do some revisions but for now this is it. Now if only me and my friend could figure out what to write next for Here Comes NCT. I swear we are NOT abandoning that fic :)
> 
> Anyway hope this was a good prologue. I'll be posting the second chapter really soon!


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! There’s the lone wolf of the group.” Samuel said suddenly and nudged his head toward the door behind Haechan, prompting him to turn to see who he was talking about.
> 
> When he did turn around, he swore time seemed to move in slow motion for a few seconds.
> 
> A well built teen (he seemed kind of lanky but Haechan swore he could see muscles through his shirt) walked into the cafeteria and headed for the table where the rest of the Moons were sitting. He had light brown almost blonde hair and big dark eyes that gave him a rather cute appearance.
> 
> …Scratch the ‘cute’ part. He was HOT.

_Best thing about this school is that it’s multilingual according to Suyin. There’s Korean and English classes along with Spanish and Japanese. You could choose more than one so I’m probably gonna do Korean and English._

_She said that it’s a very LGBT friendly school though so I guess we’ll see how true that is._

_I’m kinda nervous. Not even just because it’s a new school but because Mom is a well known cop. Well, everyone is well known in such a small city but still. I’m pretty sure some people will know whose son I am._

_That’s anxiety inducing._

“Haechannie! Come down here please. I have a surprise for you!” Suyin called in a sing-song voice and the 17 year old threw on his sneakers before heading downstairs.

Suyin was standing by a small black truck with two other women.

She noticed him walking outside and waved him over.

“This is my son, Haechan. Haechan, this is Hyebin, she works with me at the precinct, and this is her daughter, Alice.” She introduced and the tall woman with short blonde hair shook his hand politely while the shorter girl with black hair smiled at him.

“Hi Haechan. We’ve heard a lot about you.” Hyebin said with a grin and he smiled at her.

“I promise I’m not as bad as she probably made me sound.” He joked and Suyin hit his arm playfully while the other two women laughed.

“So!” Suyin said with an excited clap and Haechan turned to face her.

“This is your surprise. Consider it a welcome home gift.” She gave the hood of the truck a pat and he felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

“This!? Really?” He asked in shock, pressing his hand against the door excitedly.

“You like it? Alice has a little mechanic shop down by the diner. We helped your mom pick this out.” Hyebin said and Alice grinned proudly.

“This is awesome! Thank you!” He hugged Suyin excitedly.

“I’m glad you like it.” She said happily.

“Here, let me show you all the controls.” Alice said and went around to the passenger side while Haechan got in the driver’s side.

While she showed him the controls, Hyebin grinned at Suyin.

“Knew he’d like it.”

Suyin laughed and found herself agreeing.

“So that’s it. The radio is a little messed up but if you stop by the shop sometime, I can fix that for you.” Alice said helpfully and Haechan nodded.

“Thank you. That’d be great.” He said gratefully and took the keys. He hesitated before speaking again.

“I know you have a shop and everything so there’s probably no chance you’re still in high school, right?” He asked knowingly with hopeful eyes, only to have his expression fall when Alice gave him a sympathetic look.

“I graduated last year, actually. I’m sorry. Whenever you’re free you’re more than welcome to come to the shop and hang out.” She offered and he looked up at her invitation.

“That’d be nice, actually. Hopefully school won’t be too bad.” He mumbled the last part to himself but she still heard.

“It’s actually nice there. You’ll like it. No one’s an asshole there.” Alice said reassuringly and he nodded. Wow, he was nodding a lot recently. But it was the best thing to do when his words seemed to fail.

“Sounds nice.” He finally said.

* * *

The next day Haechan’s alarm went off at 6 am and he struggled to get out of bed.

 _I’m so comfy…Don’t wanna move…_ He thought grumpily as the ringing sound kept playing.

“Honey! Come on, you have to start getting ready and you’re not gonna get back to sleep if you leave the alarm on, so there's really no point in delaying the inevitable.” Suyin called as she opened his door with a grin, leaning against the doorway and watching as her disgruntled son finally got himself into a sitting position, slamming his hand onto his phone to silence the sound.

“I’ll be making breakfast. Better start getting ready.” She said before leaving him to it.

_Fuck it, let’s do this._

He walked over to his closet and chose a black t-shirt, an orange flannel and a pair of faded blue jeans with some rips in the knee area. He pulled on a pair of black Converse and looked in the mirror to fix his hair.

This should be okay. He thought to himself as he grabbed his phone and backpack before heading downstairs.

The smell of eggs and bacon hit him hard and he instantly gravitated toward the kitchen and sat down at the small table.

“I figured instead of just cereal or something boring you’d like something nice for your first day.” Suyin said with a smile and Haechan found himself grinning at his mom appreciatively.

Breakfast went quickly and reluctantly, Haechan found himself sitting in his new truck trying to gain the courage to start it up.

He sighed and put the key in the ignition.

_Here goes nothing._

The ride to school wasn’t long and Haechan actually found a parking spot that was decent.

After he got inside and spoke to a secretary, she assigned a girl named Nancy to be his guide. She was 17 as well and an absolute sweetheart.

“So right now it’s lunch for both us which is great! I can introduce you to my girlfriend and our friends if you’d like.” She offered brightly and he nodded quickly.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you, that’d a great.” He said and she beamed.

 _She’s so open about having a girlfriend…I feel a little better now._ He thought to himself with a small grin.

Once they got to the cafeteria, a big open room with round tables and chairs everywhere and a kitchen off to the side where some students were lined up to get lunch.

Nancy led him over to a table where two other girls and one guy were sitting.

“Guys, this is Haechan. He’s the new student I’m showing around. He has lunch with us so I figured he could sit with us.” She said brightly and the other girl at the table nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure! Hi, I’m Kaitlyn, Nancy’s girlfriend and this is Lisa and Samuel. It’s nice to meet you.” She introduced and the dirty blonde – Lisa – grinned and waved while the brown haired boy – Samuel – gave a small smile and a nod.

Nancy sat next to Kaitlyn while Haechan sat next to Lisa.

“So how are you liking Forks so far, Haechan?” Lisa asked and Haechan shrugged before taking a bite of his apple.

“It’s, uh, very wet.” He said intelligently and Samuel laughed while Nancy and Kaitlyn snickered.

“That’s Forks for you. It rains every other day and it’s rarely sunny.” Lisa said with a grimace, obviously not big on all the rain.

“Oh speaking of rain!” Nancy suddenly sat up straight and looked at Samuel with a pleading look. “Did you do the geography homework?”

The boy sighed and the conversation continued from there but Haechan didn’t pay much attention.

The new group of students walking in through the side door had caught his eye. 

_They're all so good looking, what the fuck?_

“The Moons caught your eye, I see.” Samuel said suddenly, snapping the tan boy out of his trance.

“The who?” He asked in complete confusion.

Samuel nodded his head to the group of boys that were walking up to a table by the window off to the side of the room.

“Dr. Moon, he works at the hospital nearby with his brother Dr. Qian. They have a really big family and those are Dr. Moon’s foster kids.” He explained and Haechan looked back discretely at the table with the boys sitting there – now dubbed the Moons.

“They all go by their own last names but since Dr. Moon is the official guardian to all of them, we just nicknamed them the Moons. A few of them are actually related and some of the ones that aren’t, are actually together.” Lisa said and wiggled her eyebrows with a grin while Nancy hit her arm playfully.

“So who’s who? There’s a lot of them.” Haechan asked curiously and Nancy say up and started subtly gesturing to a short dark-haired boy sitting next to a taller pink-haired boy, both watching something on a phone.

“The one with pink hair is Jaemin and the little dark-haired boy with him is his boyfriend Renjun. They’re, like, attached at the hip so you probably won’t see one without the other.”

Looking over, he could see Jaemin wrapping an arm around Renjun’s waist and the shorter boy leaning into his side.

Nancy continued her “introductions” and gestured to a boy with black hair that was laughing and smiling so brightly that he had an eye smile.

“That’s Jeno. I don’t think he’s with anyone but he’s never alone. Always with the group. And those two,” Nancy gestured to two other boys - one with dark brown hair and one with lighter brown hair - that were looking at a book together, most likely studying. “-are Yangyang and Hendery, also boyfriends.”

Haechan looked over and saw two more boys walking through the door hand-in-hand. “And are they a part of the family too?” He asked and Kaitlyn nodded, taking over the introductions while Nancy ate her lunch.

“The tall boy with brown hair is Jisung and the short blonde one with him is his boyfriend Chenle. Chenle isn’t actually a foster kid but his older brothers are Dr. Qian, and Dr. Moon. We just call him a Moon anyway ‘cause it’s less confusing.” She explained and the tan teenager nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

It was a LOT of information.

 _It must be a big ass family…_ He thought to himself in disbelief. How could you deal with so many foster kids? Or just that many kids in general?

Dr. Moon must be a saint.

“Ah! There’s the lone wolf of the group.” Samuel said suddenly and nudged his head toward the door behind Haechan, prompting him to turn to see who he was talking about.

When he did turn around, he swore time seemed to move in slow motion.

A well built teen (he seemed kind of lanky but Haechan swore he could see muscles through his shirt) walked into the cafeteria and headed for the table where the rest of the Moons were sitting. He had light brown, almost blonde, hair and big dark eyes that gave him a rather cute appearance.

…Scratch the ‘cute’ part. He was hot.

“That’s Mark Lee, oldest of the Moons. He's also Jisung's brother.” Kaitlyn informed him quietly before taking a bite of her sandwich.

“He’s so good looking it’s unfair. But he’s also not with anyone as far as I know.” Lisa sighed dreamily and Haechan was aware of the conversation drifting onto another topic but he was too focused to listen.

His eyes met Mark’s from across the room and for a split second, the other teen’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion and he frowned but then it was gone.

“I wouldn’t bother if I were you.” Samuel said suddenly, turning the boy’s attention to him again. “Like I said, he’s the real lone wolf of the family. I don’t think anyone’s ever approached him besides his family.”

“Noted. I’m not really looking for mysterious boyfriends right now anyway.” He snorted and Samuel grinned playfully.

Despite what he said, Haechan felt himself turn to look at the table again, his eyes instantly landing on Mark. The other teen looked right back at him, as if trying to figure out some sort of puzzle. It felt like someone was staring into his soul.

_What was his problem?_

* * *

In case anyone wants to know which hair I pictured Mark with (since I'm horrible at describing) - it can be anything you want really but if you wanna know my version - it's this:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay! Sorry it took a while to get out. Updates are gonna be slow since I wanna make the chapters kinda long but a length where there won't be a short amount of chapters.
> 
> I'm definitely gonna add different stuff to this rather than basing it ALL on the Twilight story. Hope it's coming out good so far.


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter so I'm not sure what would be the perfect excerpt from it to be the summary.  
> Just know there's a lot more Mark and Donghyuck interaction!
> 
> A lot happens. It's a longer chapter I think. Please enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while to make and I am so sorry for that guys!
> 
> I hope this good and if anyone is interested in a chapter or a few chapters in the future looking at things from maybe Mark or another member of the coven's POV, let me know!
> 
> I'd like to add that but only if you guys are interested in seeing it. Let me know in the comments :)

For his last period of the day, Haechan found himself walking into science lab with Samuel.

“Mr. Brown, this is Haechan. It’s his first day.” Samuel called to the teacher once he and Haechan entered the classroom.

“Ah, thank you, Samuel. You can take a seat and I’ll get...Haechan settled.” He said warmly and the teen nodded before giving Haechan a two-fingered salute.

 _He must've figured out it was a nickname but he didn't call me by my full name. I appreciate that._ He thought to himself gratefully. He was also sure his mom had spoken to the principal about his name so that probably helped as well.

“So, Haechan, I have two textbooks for you and you can have a seat over there.” Mr. Brown handed the tan boy his books before pointing towards a lab desk with an empty seat next to another one currently occupied by…

…Mark Lee.

Fuck.

As soon as he went to sit down, Mark put his hand up to his face and covered his nose and mouth, leaning his elbow on the desk and turning to look out the window almost urgently.

Haechan decided not to say anything to the other boy since he seemed extremely anxious and wouldn’t even look at him. He simply sat down and put his textbooks down, trying his best to focus on the board at the front of the class.

Mr. Brown announced that they had to use the microscopes and when he looked at his own desk, he saw Mark gently slide the tool over to him, one hand still covering his mouth and nose.

“Thanks.” He said quietly though it sounded more like a question and Mark just nodded silently.

That was pretty much how the entire period went.

_Do I smell bad or something? Jesus, it’s like he’s repulsed by me._ Haechan thought to himself glumly as he heard the bell ring.

He looked up when he heard Mark get up and saw that he abruptly walked out and left, seemingly in a hurry.

One he was outside the school, he said goodbye to Samuel and the others he met earlier and got to his truck.

The whole ride home he kept thinking about Mark Lee.

...And whatever the fuck was up with him.

* * *

For the rest of the week, he didn’t see Mark at all. The rest of his family was in school but he wasn’t.

It confused him. Was he actually skipping school to avoid him? Or did he have an actual reason for not being in school?

_I don’t even know him. I’m not sure why I care so much._

Haechan couldn’t keep the thoughts out of his head as he walked to lunch on Monday with Lisa.

After he sat down, he couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was watching him so he turned around to see if anyone actually was.

...And of course Mark Lee was watching him from the table across the room.

The Moons were all there as usual and apparently, the oldest had returned that day. 

It wasn’t until his last period that they got to actually talk.

When Haechan walked into the lab with Samuel, his eyes were instantly drawn to the teen sitting in the seat next to his.

“Good luck, buddy.” Samuel whispered with a pat on his friend’s shoulder as he walked to his desk.

The tan teen made his way over and sat down and wordlessly, taking out his books, not quite sure if he should start a conversation or not.

The answer (thankfully?) was made for him after a couple seconds anyway.

“Hello.” The voice came from his left side and nearly gave him a heart attack.

Ignoring his startled heart, Haechan turned to look at Mark, said boy patiently waiting for him to say something back.

“Uh, hi.” He said awkwardly, not quite knowing what else to say.

“Uh, I’m Mark Lee. I’m sorry I didn’t get to introduce myself last week. You’re Lee Donghyuck, right?” He asked and Haechan gaped at him.

 _Only Abbey still calls me that. Everyone else calls me Haechan. Even teachers now. What the hell?_ He thought to himself in shock and instantly made his displeasure at hearing the name known.

“Just Haechan!” He shrunk down when he realized he had said it louder than he intended. Mark blinked in surprise at the outburst.

“Sorry. It’s just...only my mama calls me that and I’ve never really liked that name. Everyone calls me Haechan.” He explained quietly and the other boy nodded slowly in understanding.

“My apologies. I’ll keep that in mind.” He said surprisingly playfully and Haechan wanted to laugh or say something else back but his mouth acted on it’s own.

“So why were you gone for the week?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

He blushed when Mark cleared his throat as if embarrassed.

“Sorry, it’s probably not my business-“ He tried to say before Mark waved his hand dismissively.

“It’s fine. I don’t mind. Uh, I had some family issues to deal with so I had to leave town for a few days, no big deal.” He quietly explained and Haechan nodded.

The conversation seemed to die there and it turned into a slightly awkward silence as they tried to pay attention to whatever Mr. Brown was saying at the front of the room.

After a few minutes of normal class time, a younger student entered the room and gave a note to Mr. Brown.

“Ah, thank you. You can head back now.” Their teacher dismissed the boy as he read the note.

“Alright.” He said and looked up to address the class. “You guys can talk quietly amongst yourselves while I go speak to another teacher.” He gave them all a look that clearly said “behave.”

He walked out of the classroom to go find said teacher while the other occupants of the room turned to talk to each other excitedly.

“So, do you like the rain?” Mark asked suddenly and Haechan looked at him in surprise.

“You’re asking me about the weather? To start the conversation?” He asked with a small laugh of disbelief.

“Yeah. I guess I am.” Mark said shyly and his heart - as cliche as it sounded - swelled with warmth.

_This guy is adorable. What the fuck?_

“Well, no...not really. I’ve always liked sunny weather more.”

“Really? Then why’d you move here?”

“My moms got divorced. I stayed with Mama for a while but I thought I’d come stay with Mom.” He gave Mark a small smile as he played with his pen.

“Are you not happy now?” Mark asked quietly, watching him while he waited for his answer.

“No...no, I’m good.”

* * *

They spoke a little more throughout class and Haechan actually found the other teen’s company rather nice. He was shy and cute and as cliche as it sounded, mysterious.

But he was sweet in a way. He was nice to talk to.

He walked outside with Mark after class ended and the other boy said that he would see him tomorrow before walking over to his family.

Haechan smiled to himself as he put in his headphones and walked to his truck parked closer to the street.

He threw his bag into the backseat and closed the door before taking his phone out of his pocket to put on another song.

The loud honk of a car horn - sounding surprisingly close - had him jerking his head up from his phone and whirling around only to see a large van skidding towards him, the student behind the wheel seemingly stomping on the brakes but to no avail.

Time seemed to slow as the girl successfully turned the van only for it to keep skidding toward Haechan, who was admittedly frozen in shock.

…And then he was on the ground with an arm around him and the other outstretched toward the van, a hand sized dent in the side of it from where it had been stopped...

…Less than a foot away from them.

He heard a faint ringing in his ears signaling that he was disoriented but he barely heard it as Mark turned to look at him, their faces only inches apart.

And then he was gone in a barely-visible blur.

Reality came crashing down all at once as other students rushed over, some helping the student out of the car while others, including Samuel and Lisa, helped Haechan up and called the hospital.

* * *

“Haechan! Jesus, are you alright?” Suyin exclaimed worriedly as she shoved the doors to the hospital room open, walking right to the bed where her son was sitting on the edge getting checked out by a nurse.

“Mom, I’m okay, really.” He said reassuringly, accepting the small hug she gave him.

“Officer Lee, the doctor is on his way.” The nurse said quickly and Suyin nodded to her in acknowledgement.

“Where’s the student that was driving the damn van? We definitely need to have a talk.” She said seriously and Haechan shrugged.

“She’s getting checked out in another room. it wasn’t her fault, Mom. It was an accident.” He protested quietly, not wanting the poor girl to get into too much trouble. The nurse had already seen the other student and explained that she was hysterical thinking he’d been hurt and she was extremely apologetic to which Haechan had told the nurse to make sure she knew he understood and wasn’t mad.

“An accident that almost killed you.”

“Shit happens.” He retorted and his mom gave him a look in response. “I wasn’t killed, okay?”

Suyin opened her mouth to say something back when the door opened again and a young man with blonde hair walked into the room.

“Officer Lee, I heard your son was here.” He said with a small smile as he walked over and grabbed a stethoscope off the table.

“Hello, Donghyuck, I’m Dr. Qian. I heard about the accident. How are you feeling?” He asked as he looked into his eyes and got out his stethoscope, placing it on his chest and listening to his heartbeat and lungs.

“It’s Haechan. No one calls me Donghyuck. And I feel fine, just a little shaken.” He admitted quietly and Dr. Qian gave him an understanding smile.

“It’s to be expected. Now your vitals are all good and there was no physical damage. You might experience some dizziness and all around disorientation but I think you’re gonna be perfectly fine.” He took out his clipboard and wrote down some notes as Suyin thanked him.

“You know,” Haechan spoke up before he could stop himself. “it would‘ve been a whole lot worse if Mark hadn’t gotten to me as fast as he had. He got to me and knocked me down so I wouldn’t get hit.”

He said gratefully and the doctor looked up from his notes.

“Mark? Mark Lee, you’re nephew?” Suyin asked as the name registered in her head and Qian nodded.

“I’d say you were very lucky. I’ll be sure to tell my nephew you’re all right. I’m sure he’s worried.” He said and shook Suyin’s hand before patting Haechan on the shoulder and walking out, almost urgently judging by how he walked.

“I’ll go sign you out. Why don’t you step outside and call your mother? I had to tell her what happened earlier so she’ll be wanting to hear from you.” Suyin suggested and her son nodded.

“Gotcha.”

After leaving the room and speaking to his mama and reassuring the frantic woman that he was more than okay and would speak to her again later, he went to wait by the windows when he saw Dr. Qian and a shorter, black-haired man - probably Dr. Moon based off the resemblance - talking to Mark around the corner in the other hallway. 

“Did you honestly expect me to let him die?” Mark whisper-yelled angrily and the shorter man put his hand on shoulder in a soothing gesture.

“No, of course not. I’m proud of you for saving him, Mark, but-“

“It was still dangerous. You need to be careful.” Qian cut him off with a stern look before looking up and noticing Haechan approaching from around the corner.

“Mark.” Haechan called and the three men turned to look over at him. “Can I talk to you?” He asked softly and Mark looked at his father and uncle for a moment.

“We’ll talk to you later, Mark.” Dr. Moon said and tugged his brother in the opposite direction.

“Are you feeling alright?” Mark asked once he made his way over and Haechan nodded.

“I’m fine, thank you. But...what _was_ that?” He asked in astonishment, lowering his voice so no one walking past could listen in.

“What was what?” He asked in confusion and Haechan blinked in his own confusion. What did he _mean_ "What was what?"

“You stopped that van. With your hand. You saved me. How?” He stared hard at him, waiting for some sort of explanation.

“Haechan, all I did was knock you out of the way ‘cause I saw the van coming.” Mark said as if that were the complete truth.

“No, you stopped it right in front of me and pushed it away. And you got to me so fast but you were nowhere near me.” He protested but Mark shook his head.

“Don’t you remember? I walked you to your car. I was right by you.” He said with a small smile as if trying to reassure him.

It only made him more anxious.

“I didn’t hit my head, Mark. Why are you lying to me?” He looked at him with a confused and hurt expression on his face.

Mark sighed and looked regretful as he spoke again.

“It was nothing, Haechan. I saved you and that’s all there is to it. Who cares what the story is?” He looked at him meaningfully, trying to get a point across.

He got the point.

“I wasn’t gonna tell anyone anyway.” He said defensively. 

“Good.” Mark turned around but looked over his shoulder before leaving. “I’ll see you, Haechan. Try to stay out of trouble.” He walked in the direction his uncle and father had gone without another word.

_I had no idea what happened. One minute we were friendly and the next, he pulled some superhuman shit and what-the-fuck-ever else to save me…and wants me to forget he did that. One thing I was honestly certain of…I needed some answers._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was okay. Not my best but I'm working on a lot more stuff for this fic! Suggestions or certain things you might wanna see later on, just let me know!
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, I do plan on giving other members a few scenes showing their relationships and their eventual friendship with Haechan.  
> I also hope the layout and, like, how it's written and everything is okay. I'm still working on it :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can actually get updates out for both of these fics now. Hope this is something you're interested in reading. Thanks if you checked it out! Ideas and suggestions always welcome but no hate please! :)


End file.
